Love Rain
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: Kagome dan Sesshomaru bertemu dibawah rintik hujan dan saling mengatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Hujan juga membawa kenangan manis kepada Inuyasha dan teman-temannya. Akankah Kagome merasa bahagia disaat teman-temannya tidak ada disampingnya.


**LOVE RAIN**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Pada suatu pagi hujan jatuh membasahi pepohonan yang rindang, mengeluarkan aroma tanah yang semerbak dan menyapu bersih dedaunan yang ada disekitar. Ia berjalan sendiri di temani rintik-rintik hujan sambil menangis dan tidak ada orang yang bertanya mengapa. Ia tidak ingin menjerit-jerit meskipun hatinya berteriak mengamuk. Ia hanya ingin menangis lirih sambil berjalan sendiri di bawah hujan rintik-rintik. Hujan, Kagome menggunakan mantel dan sepatu yang biasa ia kenakan tanpa memegang payung di tangannya sedang berdiri di bawah pohon seperti menunggu sesuatu.

"Miko, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hujan?" Pria bersurau silver bertanya.

"Daun-daun basah, gemericik air yang turun dan bau tanah semerbak yang menjadikanku menyukai hujan. Lalu kau?" Kagome menjawab dengan melihat pria yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sesshomaru ini membayangkan hubungan gaib antara tanah dan hujan. Membayangkan rahasia daun basah serta ketakutan yang berulang." Sesshomaru menatap ke arah langit yang sedikit memberinya ruang untuk bernafas.

Hujan turun semalaman, keesokan paginya burung berkicau dan daun-daun bersemi. Dengan penuh penghayatan ia menyadari bahwa pagi tidak pernah berubah dan pagi adalah waktu untuk melangkah. Ia merindukan sinar mentari dan merindukan sejuk embun pagi ini. Ia pun merindukan sosok pria yang selalu menemaninya dikala hujan membasahi bumi, pria yang selalu membuat bahagia meskipun dengan percakapan singkat namun tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia.

Lengkap sudah malam memberikan pertanda bahwa pagi akan datang, atas jawaban mata yang tak kenal pandang dan memang ia terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk memikirkan wanita yang selalu ada di hatinya. Ia selalu bermimpi seterang langit malam ini dan hanya melekat sepi. Ia tersenyum kecil atas segala kenikmatan yang ia rasakan karena hujan memberinya suatu pertemuan indah yang mengingatkan pada miko kecilnya tentang sebuah rasa.

"Miko, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sesshomaru bertanya dan sedikit berbisik pada kekosongan hati yang mulai mendera raga. Berharap memegang jemari tangannya untuk merasakan hangat denyut nadinya.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu Sesshomaru?" Kagome menjawab dengan menanyakan hal yang sama kepada pria yang sedang memperhatikannya. Menyuarakan apa yang tidak bisa terucap dan tidak pernah tau apakah perasaan ini nyata atau tidak. Terlalu banyak berharap yang akhirnya berubah menjadi rasa lelah yang selalu ia rasakan dan terlalu banyak impian yang bisa melumpuhkan akal sehat.

"Sesshomaru ini dalam keadaan baik." Ia menjawab masih dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada sang miko. Dari awal ia telah memilihnya, menambatkan cinta pada seseorang yang bisa merubah bongkahan es menjadi lumer. Berharap akan terus bersama dan yang paling penting wanitanya tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia ingin bahagia bersama dan merasakan hal yang sama di setiap helaan nafas. Ia pergi meninggalkan sang miko terdiam di posisinya kala itu. _'Benarkah ia harus pergi?'_ ' _Benarkah ia harus menyerah sampai disini?'_ Adalah kata-kata yang terucap dari dalam pikirannya sembari mengingat kejadian yang pernah terukir bersama. Sejenak terdiam, di hati yang terdalam semuanya tersimpan.

Ketika jingga senja bersembunyi di balik pekatnya awan gelap dan petang yang menampakkan langit berwarna merah tepat pada pertengahan musim kemarau. Sebelum ditemani rintik hujan, berdiri sang _Daiyokai_ dengan miko muda memulai percakapan manis tentang kekagumannya pada hujan. Hujan adalah sebuah proses. Dimana basah dapat merubah kerontang pohon yang meranggas menjadi hijau dan teduh. Dan hujan akan selalu datang pada tanah, sekalipun dalam kemarau yang terlalu panjang.

"Miko, mengapa kau tertarik pada hujan?" Sesshomaru mengadahkan kepalanya keatas sembari mencium wangi lembut sakura blosom yang keluar dari tubuh miko kecilnya.

"Setelah hujan turun maka sinar matahari akan terasa lebih hangat, bukan lagi terik dan akan lebih berwarna saat kita dapat melihat pelangi setelah hujan. Kita juga bisa melihat sinar mentari terbit di balik pekat-pekat awan mendung dan bersinar lebih terang dari sebelum hujan datang." Kagome menjawab dengan senyum cerah di pipinya.

"Apakah hujan rumit untukmu?" Sesshomaru mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah wanita di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Ketika hujan datang kadang membuatku lemah. Kadang setiap butir hujan yang turun seperti kumpulan mata pisau yang ditempa kepadaku semua sesak dan gelap mendung. Jadi hujan itu hanya berujung basah, sama seperti rindu yang tahu harus ditahan oleh tanah." Kagome mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat seisi langit di atas kepalanya.

"Hn. Apakah kau sang pemuja hujan?" Tanya Sesshomaru yang sedikit tertarik untuk lebih dalam mengenal sang miko.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku menyukainya." Kagome tersenyum dan menolehkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sesshomaru. Sedikit percakapan tentang hujan mengingatkannya pada sebuah kepergian untuk pulang. Berjumpa dengan tanah dan menjadi basah. Meski lelah, tanah selalu menengadah berharap hujan datang dan mengusir keluh kesah menjadi berkah.

"Pola pikirmu memang jauh di atas umurmu. Kau berpikir terlalu dewasa dan juga terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Sedetik kau dewasa dan dua detik kemudian emosimu meledak-ledak." Sesshomaru berkata dengan intonasi yang datar dan masih melihat wanita di sampingnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak rumit sepertimu." Kagome tertawa kecil dan sambil melihat sang _Daiyokai_ melebarkan pupil mata emasnya.

"Hn." Sesshomaru menjawab lirih.

"Mereka bilang aku ini pencair suasana yang beku, melankolis si perasa yang terlalu perasa dan di sisi lain tempramen yang bisa meredam emosi." Kagome memandang pria di sampingnya dengan perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk di hatinya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan nyaman, aman dan hangat seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Miko, kau pintar, kuat dan cantik." Sesshomaru untuk pertama kalinya menyentuh bibir Kagome dan ia merasakan aliran listrik menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ciuman itu berubah dari lembut menjadi sesuatu yang teramat kuat, ia ingin memiliki sang miko. Tangannya meringkuk erat di pinggang miko kecilnya, pelan-pelan bibirnya pindah dari bibir ke rahang sebelum berakhir di bawah lehernya.

" _Kutulis surat ini_

 _Kala hujan gerimis_

 _Bagai bunyi tambur mainan_

 _Anak-anak peri dunia gaib._

 _Dan angin mendesah_

 _Mengeluh dan mendesah._

 _Wahai, Kagome,_

 _Sesshomaru ini mencintaimu_ _!"_

" _Kutulis surat ini_

 _Kala langit menangis_

 _Dan dua ekor belibis_

 _Bercintaan dalam kolam_

 _Bagai dua anak nakal_

 _Jenaka dan manis_

 _Mengibaskan ekor_

 _Serta menggetarkan bulu-bulunya._

 _Wahai, Kagome,_

 _Kuingin kau menjadi pasanganku!"_

" _Sesshomaru ini akan memberikan waktu untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran ini. Jika kau menerimanya, Sesshomaru ini akan menunggumu di sumur tua sebelum matahari terbenam dan bulan baru akan muncul."_

Seminggu berlalu sejak percakapan singkat dengan Sesshomaru petang itu, Kagome merasa dadanya begitu sesak dan sulit bernafas. Sesshomaru mencintainya. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya sebelum menemukan surat yang ia tulis untuknya. Apakah perasaan cinta ini nyata dan ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya. Seshomaru benar-benar memberikan cinta yang sangat nyata, lebih dari sekedar perlindungan namun ia menawarkan kebahagiaan. Sesshomaru menawarkan sesuatu yang telah tumbuh jauh dari lubuk hatinya bahwa ia sangat menginginkan pria itu. Matahari sudah terlalu letih untuk berpijar yang menandakan bulan akan segera terbit, Kagome panik dan segera berlari menuju tempat dimana Sesshomaru telah menunggunya. Mendorong kaki agar bergerak lebih cepat dan merasakan lonjakan debaran jantung karena ia berlari semakin cepat. _'Apakah sudah terlambat?' 'Apakah ia masih berada disana?'_

"Sesshomaru." Nafasnya terengah-engah dikala ia mencoba mengatur ritme debaran jantungnya.

"Miko." Sesshomaru satu langkah maju dan kini ia menatap mata Kagome.

"Mengapa diriku?" Kagome mencoba menemukan suara yang telah hilang di tenggorokannya.

"Hal ini sederhana, Sesshomaru ini mencintaimu." Sesshomaru mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Kagome dengan lembut dan menatapnya.

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal, aku hanya manusia." Kagome mencoba menyanggahnya.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kau adalah teka-teki, itulah saat pertama kali Sesshomaru ini melihatmu dan ingin membunuhmu. Kau wanita cerdas, kuat dan jujur. Saat bersamamu diriku merasa lebih hidup dan selama ini diam-diam mengagumimu." Sesshomaru memberikan pelukan hangat dan memeluknya erat .

"Sesshomaru, ternyata kau punya sisi baik juga." Kagome terkejut karna Sesshomaru memeluknya dan sedikit tertawa.

"Kagome jadilah pasanganku." Sesshomaru melepas pelukannya dan masih dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Kagome.

"Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan?" Kagome menjawab dengan perasaan bahagia.

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak pertarungan akhir melawan musuh besar mereka Naraku, semua yang terlibat dalam pertarungan tersebut terkena _miasma_ dan terluka sangat parah. Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, Miroku dan Shippo tidak bisa tertolong lagi, mereka berjuang dengan sangat keras dan berusaha melindungi Kagome dari tentakel _hanyou_ Naraku namun mereka semua tewas. Kagome di tolong oleh Sesshomaru dan berhasil membunuh Naraku. Kagome merasa sangat menyesal dan sedih karena ia semua teman-temannya harus menderita dan pergi untuk selamanya. Kagome merasa ia tidak berhak hidup bahagia di saat teman-temannya menderita, ia selalu menangis dan di saat hujan turun ia selalu teringat Inuyasha akan ocehannya yang selalu membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala. _'Hidup dengan baik dan bahagia.'_ Kagome merasa bisikan suara Inuyasha terdengar jelas di kupingnya. Kagome merasa semua temannya berada disana dan hidup dengan baik, ia hampir mendengar suara Inuyasha dan Kouga berdebat, suara tamparan tangan Sango ke Miroku, dan Shippo yang sedang menggerutu kesal dengan crayon yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku merindukan kalian semua." Jawab Kagome dengan meneteskan air mata.

' _Jaga Kagome dengan baik, saudara tiri yang arogan.'_ Sesshomaru mendengar dengan jelas bisikan suara Inuyasha di kupingnya. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan tidak menyangkal bahwa ia sangat merindukan saudara tirinya yang sering membuatnya kesal itu. Sesshomaru hampir bisa merasakan kesedihan yang Kagome rasakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan teman-temannya dan Inuyasha. Ia berjanji akan membuat Kagome bahagia berada di sisinya. Ia merendahkan wajahnya dan mencium Kagome tepat di bibirnya, berharap bisa menenangkan wanitanya dan mengusir kesedihan yang ada di hatinya. Satu ciuman hangat dan bisikan itu datang lagi di tengah kesunyian.

' _Bahagialah.'_ Kagome mendengar suara Inuyasha yang di terpa angin berhembus.

' _Jaga Kagome dengan baik.'_ Sesshomaru mendengar suara Inuyasha lagi yang kini memanggil namanya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Sesshomaru." Kagome memecah ciuman itu sambil mengambil nafas dan melihat mata emas milik Sesshomaru. Ia harus hidup bahagia demi teman-temannya disana dan sudah membuat keputusan untuk bersama selamanya dengan Sesshomaru.

~ THE END ~

* * *

Finally i'm back.. I hope you guys enjoy this fict ^.^

Don't push me please. Aku akan menulis fic lagi sesuai dengan mood ku yaa and still with me.

Arigatou buat semua review di fic aku sebelumnya and gomen jika belum sesuai ekspektasi.

See you minna~~


End file.
